It's The Little Moments That Define Us
by desolate-love
Summary: some drabbles about rose and the doctor throughout their lives. 10/rose and 9/rose.
1. Thunderstorm

Like the sudden clap of thunder right as the storm starts; she appeared. Almost out of the sky herself. Her skin the most luminescent shade of white and her hair blowing around in the wind like lightning rods.

His skin shook with energy just thinking about her; reminiscing in her presence. He fed off it, almost to the point where he couldn't breathe without her. She was keeping him alive.

But that was the problem.

When you make someone so much to you, then you have next to nothing when they leave. And that's what happened to the poor timelord. He was left with nothing.

All alone in the oncoming storm.


	2. Adventure

"Oh Rose, this is brilliant! Can you believe it?" The doctor's expression lit up like the sudden switch on of a light bulb in the dark. His old eyes had life once more; like they had those many times before. Always with her, never anyone else. Just Rose.

"It's remarkable. Can I please go get my jacket now? It's bloody freezing," her shivers not being hidden from him in the slightest.

"Oh calm down," he smiled at her, "take mine. I don't really get cold anyway." The man helped her snuggle into his suit jacket and then looked back at the planet before him.

The faces of both travelers showed excitement, just like it should be. The growing presence of the unknown still lingering in their brains.

That's what they both loved about it.


	3. Sleep

**this one is going to be 9 and rose i think :3**

**it fits their relationship better in my mind.  
**

* * *

When the clock on the TARDIS chimed to let the occupants know the late hour, it was not heard.

Rose and the doctor were far from caring what time it was. Hell, it was a time machine after all. They could do whatever they wanted and still have time for tea.

No, the two didn't care about the time; all that was on their minds at the moment was whether Raxocoricofalipitorious was an appropriate word for Scrabble.

"Doctor, you can't use that. It's not in the English dictionary, it's not allowed!" the companions eyebrows shot up in frustration as she tried to explain the rules to him.

"Rose, com'on! You know it's a real word! Who gives if it's not in the dictionary, it's in my dictionary! And in case you hadn't noticed, this is inter-galactic Scrabble. It's different. "The timelord argued with the girl, knowing that ultimately he would lose, like he always does.

"Psssh, your dictionary! For all I know in your brain klasnsadsefrbseyo could be a real word!" Her hand shot up above her head to better make her point.

"I don't know what knitting magazines have to do with this conversation, but alrighty," his face was etched with a massive grin.

"Ya know doctor; I think we need some sleep."

"I couldn't agree more."


	4. Afraid

The TARDIS hummed quietly in the background; trying to comfort the scared girl. Her arms were wrapped around her pillow and she was in the fetal position. That bed was the only small comfort she had at the moment. It wasn't her though, it was his. The doctor's.

The whole room smelled of him. It was a mixture of jelly babies and bananas. But even his smell wasn't enough to comfort her or to stop the tears. No, she was terrified.

The door to the bedroom opened and his footsteps entered. Even that wasn't enough to wake her from her fears.

"Rose, why are you in my room? And…are you crying?" His voice became soft as he walked over to her. The man's hands positioned her hair to behind her ear and he leaned in; his mouth right next to her.

"Tell me what's wrong Rose," he whispered as lightly as he could.

Rose turned her body so she was cuddled into his chest. She wrapped her arms around him, and he did the same to her.

"One day doctor," she cried into his shoulder, "One day you're not going to want me anymore. You're going to take me home and live your life without me. I won't be here forever."

The man smiled at her.

"Oh miss Tyler I'm afraid you don't understand how much I love you. I would never leave you alone. Ever." He leaned over to see her face, but realized that she had fallen asleep. "Sweet dreams." His voice trailed out into the silence that even the TARDIS dared not to break.


	5. Alone

The TARDIS was on random; neither of the two adventurers knew what was beyond the doors. It was more fun that way.

The first footstep in the fresh snow outside was always what Rose enjoyed the most. She loved the snow. Her heart would grow bigger every time the doctor took her somewhere where it was snowing.

But this snow was different. It wasn't white and beautiful like the kind that Rose had grown to love. It was red. So red that the doctor's converse were hidden the moment he stepped outside.

"Doctor, why is the snow red?" The girl's voice was shaky and uncertain. Only because she already had an idea what it was that made the snow that color.

No more than ten feet away was a body; a terrible, mutilated corpse.

The doctor stepped forward and reached for his sonic screwdriver. The buzzing noise flooded the silence for a few seconds and then it was gone. "Well, whoever did this they were definitely human. Look there, you can see fingerprints in the blood." He turned around to face Rose. Her face showing clear discomfort and disgust. "Rose, calm down. Things like this happen every day. Shhh," His hands wrapped wound her shoulders and became intertwined in her hair.

"It's not that. It's just, well, he died alone."

The tears came down harder after she said that. But they weren't her own, they were his.

"You're right. No one deserves to die alone."


	6. Shiver

The wind picked up and made the couple shiver. His eyes met hers for a second and then focused back on the wonderful sight in from of them.

He finally decided to fulfill her one true wish. After all times she had wanted to ask, and decided that it would be better if she didn't; he finally saw the longing in her eyes. He told himself that if it was anyone else besides her asking then he would never do it. But it was her, and so he made an exception.

His eyes took in the sight of those wonderful red skies that he had lived under those so many years ago, and the red grass that he used to run in as a child.

"It's beautiful doctor, it really is," her voice was soft as if she was afraid to say anything, like she thought the sound of her voice would make the beauty go away.

"Yeah, it is." The doctor stood up from where they were sitting in the grass, and pulled Rose up with him. "You see that over there?" His hand extended out and pointed toward a building hiding in the mountains in from of them. She nodded and he continued, "That's where my family lives. They're probably there now, before I was born though." The doctor took in a sudden sharp breathe and his eyes started to water.

Rose turned toward the man and wrapped her arms around his torso. His hands intertwined themselves in her hair in return.

"We can go now if you want doctor." Rose whispered into his chest. He nodded and the two took hands and headed back to the TARDIS.

But not before the doctor turned around to face his home, and let a single tear drop.


	7. Texting

"Rose, I need your help again!" The timelord called across the TARDIS console room, hoping to catch the ears of the human.

"Doctor," The man sighed, he knew the tone she was using. She meant business, "I already taught you everything you need to know, what more could you _possibly_ need?"

Her footsteps grew louder as she appeared in the doorway, holding a toothbrush in her hand. "I'm trying to get ready for bed!" Her eyes pierced his, but they both knew that she wasn't really angry.

"I can't figure out how to add a comma…" The timelord's voice trailed off at the end, as if he was afraid to say what he needed.

She sighed, but walked over to him. "You have to click this button, and then choose it from the list." Her fingertips glided over his as she showed him what to do. The touch, even though small, sent shivers up the doctor's spine.

"Thank you. I suppose you can go back to getting ready again." He smirked and looked back up at her, only to see her rolling her eyes. "Sorry."

"No worries. I'll see you tomorrow." Her footsteps faded away down the hall.

...

Before Rose Tyler got into bed that night, her cell phone went off.

She saw who had sent it, and smiled. Her hands slid the screen up to open the message. It read:

_From: The doctor_

_Goodnight Rose, sweet dreams. _


End file.
